<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5½ Minute Hallway by nicasio_silang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116199">5½ Minute Hallway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang'>nicasio_silang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids, references to canon character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid. There's only so far he can go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5½ Minute Hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://vimeo.com/525338273">5½ Minute Hallway</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/nicosilang">Nico</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p><p>Song: 5 &amp; 1/2 Minute Hallway by Poe</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>
I live at the end<br/>
Of a 5 &amp; 1/2 minute hallway<br/>
But as far as I can see<br/>
You are still miles from me in your doorway</p><p>And oh, by the way when the landlord came today<br/>
He measured everything<br/>
I knew he'd get it wrong<br/>
But I just played along<br/>
'Cause I was hoping that would fix it all</p><p>But there's only so far I can go<br/>
When you're living in a hallway that keeps growing<br/>
I think to myself<br/>
Five more minutes and I'll be there</p><p>Inside your door but there's more to this story<br/>
Than I'm letting on<br/>
There are words made of letters<br/>
Unwritten, and yes, I forgive you for leading me on</p><p>You can think of it like this when you can't resist<br/>
I'm in your hallway standing on a cliff<br/>
And just when I think I find the trick<br/>
I'm tumbling like an echo</p><p>'Cause there's only so far I can go<br/>
When you're living in a hallway that keeps growing<br/>
I think to myself<br/>
Thirty seconds and I'll be there</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big, big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings">thingswithwings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros">eruthros</a>, and Rory for cheerleading and technical assistance! Baby's first vid :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>